A Rather Peculiar Wrinkle in Time
by Wallflower14
Summary: Join the peculiars as the traipse through a cave that has completely sucked them of their peculiar powers.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set after the first book, and it's told from Bronwyn's point of view. (for this chapter, anyways.) Thanks to anyone who reviewed my other Miss Peregrine's story, it meant a lot :)**

"Speed on ahead!" Horace ordered, perched on the very back of the boat. "Put your back into it!"

Fiona harrumphed and shook her head.

"Horace, you're not even doing anything!" Emma spat.

He lifted up his head with dignity and said, "**I **am the captain of this ship. That is a very important position, and it definitely counts as doing something."

I glared at Jacob. It was his stupid idea to make Horace captain anyways. While the rest of us were breaking our backs trying to row our tiny boat double time after our beloved Miss Peregrine (while wearing a stupid, impractical skirt, I might add) Horace gets to join Olive and Claire doing zip.

When we first began our sea voyage, Olive's peculiar power of levitation put our expedition in a predicament. She couldn't ride in the boat with us (her weighted shoes weighed the boat down) and Horace and Claire couldn't hold her down without her shoes, so we eventually came to the solution of tying a rope around her waist and tying the other end around the stern of the boat. So now, three days into our voyage, Olive has stayed tethered to the boat like a balloon, even sleeping there, an eerie site like a levitating corpse.

But, unfortunately, that means Claire is left alone on the boat without her Olive to play with. So instead, the little curly head has been chatting my ears off. For 72 hours it has been, "Bronwyn! Look at this!" or "Bronwyn! What is that?" And my patience has worn thin. On my breaks for rowing (we get three one-hour breaks per day) Claire has gone so far as to beg me to play dolls with her. I have not obliged. Then she will go sulking to Fiona, who will throw a dirty look at me, then play a few games of patty cake with Claire before returning to flirting with Hugh.

Another thing driving me crazy about this whole "sea voyage" has been Millard. He constantly likes to sneak up on me and scare me. He insists I sound like a mouse when I scream. Oh, sometimes I wish I could strangle him.

I was snapped back into reality as Horace and Emma were fighting. Emma insisted that Horace was well old enough to row, and Horace insisted that if he had a vision whilst rowing, the result would be fatal.

They were interrupted in their verbal brawl by Enoch's frantic pointing. "You guys…" her panted, and pointed at the water. "What is that?"

I looked over to the direction he was indicating. The water seemed a little bit unsettled, but nothing serious. Jacob, on the other hand, recognized Enoch's alarm and ordered us to row backwards.

"Back, back guys!" Jacob shouted. "It's a whirlpool. Give this all your strength!"

A whirlpool. I've read about the normal ones, but I can tell by Emma's face that this was no normal one. We were all fighting against the strong pull, even Horace and Claire picking up an oar to help, but it was no use. The pull won and us ten peculiars were tumbling down into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

I hit the floor with a sickening thud. It took several minutes for my eyes to adjust, and when they did, I was aware that 1.) I was in a dark cave, 2.) I could only vaguely see Emma and Fiona, no one else, and 3.) my head hurt awful bad.

I sat up gingerly and looked around. The cave wasn't very large, about the size of my room at the orphanage.

"Emma?" I asked. She came over and sat down. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, I imagine the rest of our gang will be here within the hour." Emma said, glancing at the cavernous ceiling.

"Where is here, exactly?" Fiona asked, and sat next to us, while gently rubbing her temples.

"We're in a cave." I said. Sometimes Fiona just misses the obvious.

She shot me a glare. "No, really." She said sarcastically. "Emma, why did we just plop in here after we got sucked into that whirlpool?"

"This isn't just a regular cave. It's peculiar." Emma said. She opened her palms, but instead of little balls of fire appearing, there was…. nothing.

"What happened?" I asked, and gingerly poked her palm.

"When the loop crashed, it created these pockets- wrinkles, if you will- that drain us of our powers."

Fiona faced me and gave me a mysterious smirk as she extended her arm. I rolled my eyes. Did she seriously think she could ever beat me at arm wrestling? Nevertheless, I decided to humor her and took her hand. On three, I prepared to smack her arm to the floor, but to my horror, _my _arm was the one nearing the floor. As my knuckles bumped the ground and Fiona released, I looked up slowly. Me, Bronwyn, lose a game of arm wrestling? It just wasn't done. It was impossible.

Fiona looked at her arm. "This is serious stuff, guys."

Emma nodded. "Like I said, no powers. Anyways, we should have a few more of our fellow peculiars visit soon."

Right on cue, Enoch, Claire, and Olive tumbled down onto the cold floor.

"Hey guys." Fiona said.

Just like I had, it took them several minutes to get their bearings. Once they had, Emma had them all sit in a neat, orderly line before they could start asking any questions .

"Alright, Enoch, Claire, and Olive," Emma said. She was standing in front of them with her hands on her hips, and I was reminded with a pang of sadness of Miss Peregrine. "We got sucked in a whirlpool and dropped in this peculiar cave that causes us to lose our peculiar powers."

On cue, Claire reached back to feel her nonexistent backmouth and shrieked. Fiona rolled her eyes. Claire was always the drama queen.

Very cautiously, almost in disbelief, Olive pulled off her shoes and socks one at a time. She then pattered around the stone floor with bare feet, squealing in delight. I couldn't help but smile.

Enoch didn't seem fazed much by the news that our powers were frozen. Much to his displeasure, we had not allowed him to bring any of his "lab" with him on the canoe voyage. Heaven knows, we had enough problems with sea sickness without the stench of pickled animal organs.

Soon after, Horace and Jacob tumbled through and landed on top of each other. Once they were untangled, Emma pulled Jacob into a hug (Fiona and I rolled our eyes) and Fiona informed them of our present situation. Jacob didn't seem very upset: the likelihood of having a shadow creature in the cave was low. Horace, on the other hand, slumped down on the floor, and put his head in his hands. To a random onlooker, they might think Horace was grieving, but from many, many years of living with Horace I could tell he was completely and utterly happy.

Olive came pattering over and pulled me down to whisper in my ear. "What is wrong with Horace?"

I smiled. "Nothing's wrong. Just for once in his life he's not tortured by the shadows of the future."

Horace looked up and smiled at me: a real, genuine smile.

With a shriek, a tumbling Hugh landed on his back right next to Horace. Once he could see straight, Horace opened and closed Hugh's mouth, like a dentist, and when no bees came out, Hugh began to frantically clutch at his throat. Horace swatted it away. "Stop it, mate. This cave thing blocks our powers."

Realization of what Horace said hit him, and he hopped up, ran towards Fiona, and…..

I covered Olive's eyes. Emma did the same with Claire.

Enoch chuckled. "Must be nice to have a snog without having bees shoved down your throat."

I shot him a glare. Hugh and Fiona's passionate lip lock was interrupted by a figure landing on the floor. He wasn't any peculiar I had seen before: he had honey skin and long, dark curls that framed his face. His eyes shot open: they were the prettiest shade of tiffany blue.

"Hey guys!" He said. I would know that voice anywhere.

"My Gosh," Howard said. "Guys, It's Millard!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi lovely readers! I feel awful I haven't updated this in forever. But thanks to all of you who read and review; you mean the world to me!:)**

"Millard!" Olive squealed. "I can see you!"

He looked down at his hands, very much so visible, and smiled a cheeky grin. "Look at that. I guess I have to stop walking around commando."

Emma rolled her eyes and Fiona gagged. I looked down at the floor, very quickly. This Millard was a lot more attractive than I could ever picture the annoying, invisible Millard to be.

"Emma, dear." Millard said with a smirk. "Won't you start us off with a nice toasty fire? It's getting rather drafty."

Emma walked slowly to him and delivered a sharp blow to his cheek. "Idiot! We all lost our powers! You didn't suddenly become visible for us to stare at your cheeky grin and swoon over your crystal blue eyes!"

Millard rubbed his cheek gently, but looked up at Emma mischievously. "Fiesty. I like that in a girl."

This remark was met by a huff from Jacob, who, like the rest of us, was getting rather annoyed with Millard's lack of seriousness, and was now hitting on his girlfriend.

Millard noticed Jacob's agitation and brushed it off. "No sweat, Jacob. I could never be a threat."

It was true. Ever since Millard joined our family, he and Emma had been fast friends. Slowly, over the years, Millard was obviously beginning to like her as more than just a friend, but she was quick to tell him that no, she didn't like him _like that _because she liked Abe. And when Abe left, Millard saw it as a second chance with Emma. But poor Millard, when Jacob came he was back to Emma's scrap pile.

After a few moments of bated silence, Millard was the first one to pipe up. "What in the world is Enoch doing?"

We all turned to find Enoch face down on the cold floor. Fiona nudged him with her boot. "Hey, 'Noch, what in the blazes are you doing on the floor?"

He mumbled something that none of us could hear. Hugh knelt down and tapped him on the head. "Lying on the floor like a dead man isn't going to improve our situation."

Another mumble. And then a scream: but not from Enoch. This shriek came from none other than Horace. "All down!"

Emma looked quizzically in the small boy's direction. "Excuse me, what?"

Horace was in a sort of frenzy: pacing and shaking. It was different than the sort of frenzy he got into when he was having a vision. This time, he had different emotions: he wasn't frightened or angry, he was almost gleeful.

"What is it, Horace? Tell us." I asked. I could tell he was onto something. Something good.

He flashed me a rare grin, as if to thank me for standing up for him. He rushed on to tell us all. "I dreamed of this. But I didn't think it was anything. Everybody, get down! Lay down on the floor, like Enoch."

Everyone followed suit with no question. Millard was a little reluctant: He complained loudly that he didn't want to soil his newly visible skin with cave slime. I rolled my eyes, like Emma always does. Millard was acting like such a girl: much more of a girl than Fiona ever has been and most likely more than she will ever be.

Once we were all sprawled on the floor, Horace gave everyone further instructions. "Alright, everyone, move so that we are in a circle, with or heads facing the inside.

The resulting shuffle was this. Enoch, Horace, and Claire stayed put where they were, as they were already in the correct positions, but the rest of us had to army crawl over, and Jacob rolled on top of Olive. She wasn't very happy. Once we were finally situated, we looked to Horace for the next instruction.

"You do know," Hugh asked, rubbing his elbow where Jacob had accidently kicked him, "that you could've told us where to go before we got down?" -Here he paused and shot a glare at Jacob-"Some of us have rather lengthy and uncontrollable limbs."

Jacob scowled. Horace, however, looked not bothered in the least. "Well, I'm not a good pre-planner. Anyways, everybody reach out your arm to the middle, so that our hands are overlapping."

We did as he said (Olive and Claire had to stretch quite a bit) and we suddenly found ourselves tumbling through blackness until we hit a pile of hay in a tunnel dimly lit by some unseen source.

Olive, who I figured would have been bawling even though the hay left us all unharmed, was strangely squealing with delight. She tugged on my dress. "Bronwyn, I feel just like Alice going down the rabbit-hole!"

I nodded and smiled a little. "Let's just hope we find Wonderland through a door pretty soon."

She smiled at me and reached for my hand. For one of the first times, I let her, and we began to look at our surroundings like everyone else was doing. Instead of a cave like our previous cage, this new space was an opening between two large tunnels, extending in both ends.

"Well done, mate. How ever did you guess this?" Millard said as he heartily slapped Horace on the back.

Horace looked like the happiest man in the world. Most, if not all, of his visions up to this point were prophesying disasters of various degrees. This one, however, had saved all of our lives. "I told you, I had a vision. It was of all of us, with our hands in the middle of a big circle. I can't believe it actually meant something!"

"Me neither!" Claire piped up.

Jacob was busy looking down one end of the tunnel. "Alright, ladies and gents, I do believe I have found which way to go. That way"-he gestured to one of the two tunnels-"is a dead end. This one"-he gestured to the other end-"is clearly the way we must go."

"Well." Emma stated firmly. "Let's go."

And we all trooped into the tunnel.


End file.
